


The Rain, The Letter and You

by Bingo224



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingo224/pseuds/Bingo224
Summary: Kou has just already been back from France for two weeks, but Rin has been so busy they haven't spoken much. Kou wants to sleep at the office, but Rin thinks otherwise and they decide to have a sleepover.
Relationships: Touyama Rin/Yagami Kou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Rain, The Letter and You

It was quite a regular day at Eagle Jump, well as regular as Rin could make it. Two weeks had already passed since Kou came back from France, but she still got butterflies every time she saw her. 

Kou had already gone back to her usual daily routine, including sleeping at work. The new game was just starting to be made and deadlines were far away, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the office. Maybe she missed sleeping on the floor under her desk, or maybe she missed the woman two cubicles over who also was staying late.   
Rin had just finished up and was going around the office to see if anyone was still there. She almost didn't check Ko’s desk at all until she remembered that she was back in Japan. When Kou was in France, Rin forced herself to break the habit of checking her desk. Every time she did and it was empty her heart ached remembering the distance between them.

“You forget me?” Kou said as she watched Rin walk by her desk without turning a head. 

“Oh Kou, you're still here” 

Even though now they were only a few feet apart the both of them could feel a lingering distance between them. Fourteen days had past and all of them they both had been busy. Rin making preparations for the new game as Co-producer and Kou being informed about everything she had missed while she was away. Even during work breaks Kou could never find the chance to be alone with Rin because everyone was so excited to have her back.

Rin let out a sigh. “Are you really going to sleep here tonight? There's barely any work for you to be doing anyway.”

“It's too late to go home now, by the time I get home I'll have only a few hours before I wake up.” Ko’s new apartment was a lot further from eagle jump than the Pre-France one. 

“Well I’d hate for the new hire to have to stay overnight so early into production” Rin said in a teasing manner.

This brought a smile to Ko's face. This, this is what she missed. She made friends in France but none of them came close to the years of friendship Rin and her had. None of them made her heart race like she did either. Kou had been thinking about Rin quite often in the past few days. It was exciting just to see her skirt walk by or exchange a glance and a few words in the hallway. Kou had wondered if Rin had maybe found someone. Maybe that's the reason they had only exchanged a couple words in the past few weeks. That thought hurt her deep in the stomach. Like the butterflies had suddenly taken up sword fighting as a hobby. Kou had never considered Rin as “hers” to begin with, but the thought of her being someone else's strangely hurt.

“You know how close my place is,” Rin continued. “You can sleep there if you want” Rins face was hot. Kou has slept over plenty of times but for some reason her suggesting it here and now tuned her red as a tomato and made her wonder if the AC had broken. 

“-And recentlyI've made too many cookies to eat myself.” Rin quickly added as to not infer that she could possibly be blushing over the idea of Kou staying the night.

“Well the cookie offer is quite tempting…” That was a lie. Of course Kou loved Rins cooking, but that wasn't what made the offer so appealing. “I'll have to take you up on that.” Kou said with her usual wide smile. 

“Alright then, save your work and let's get out of here, it looks like it might rain soon. Maybe if we leave now we can miss it. Do you have an umbrella?” 

Kou searched around her desk “hmm no I don't.” Kou wasn't all that disappointed that she forgot one. Maybe it might lead to having to share Rin’s… 

“Oh that's too bad I forgot one as well” Rin had only really gotten over the shock of Kou being back today that she completely forgot to check the weather forecast. 

Kou sighed, “Well I guess we better get going then.”

They both gathered their things and left the building. The walk had started off quite quiet and to their disappointment stayed that way. Rins heart was pounding so loudly it probably could’ve been heard for miles but her heels were clicking on the sidewalk. She was going over everything in her apartment –and if it was clean or not– that she had completely forgot to make conversation. 

Kou on the other hand was feeling very nostalgic walking with Rin like this. All the buildings they passed by were only ones she saw on the route to Rins house since her place was in the other direction. It made her wonder when was the last time they had hung out together. When was the last time they were truly alone. She turned to look at Rin who was also spacing out, and noticed a piece of lint in her hair.

“Wait” Kou said as Rin came back to reality and turned to face her. Kou took a step closer. Kou seemed quite calm and collected as her hand gently brushed against her ear as she removed the lint. Time seemed to stop and she could daze deeply into Kou’s light blue eyes. Eyes that were sky blue, like a perfect day for a picnic at the park. One where she would bring her cookies and Kou would lay her head on her lap as they would talk about the shapes they saw in the clouds. 

While Rins mind raced with date ideas and possibilities, she hadn't noticed Kou finished fixing her hair and that it was currently pouring. 

“Rin, come on, the rains only gonna get heavier!” Kou exclaimed as she grabbed her hand and started running in the direction of Rins street. They kept running as it kept pouring. Kou spotted a convenience store and rushed Rin inside. 

“Thank goodness we passed here, now we can get an umbrella for the rest of the walk home.” Kou said as she scanned the store for one. Rin passed Kou a clear umbrella with pink hearts and stars on it.

Rin and Kou walked slowly down the street as they could now enjoy the gentle sound of raindrops on the plastic umbrella. The familiar path Rin had always taken to and from work somehow seemed more and more romantic as they walked along it shoulder to shoulder. Rin held the umbrella at the bottom and Kou held the metal slightly above it. At the beginning of the walk towards Rin’s apartment, there were a couple inches in between their hands on the umbrella, but slowly and surely Kou’s hand was directly on top of Rin's. Her pinky and her thumb gently on top of another. 

The weather was very cold, but Rin’s face was warm. She looked over at Kou to see she was looking directly at her. She wasn’t smiling but her gaze was warm and welcoming.

“What is it, do I have something on my face?”  
“  
No.” Kou looked at the ground and back up at her. “I just missed this.”

The walk to the apartment was quite long, but not long enough. They made it into Rins place and took off their shoes. 

“Oh woah I am completely soaked!” exclaimed Kou. 

“Do you want to use the shower? I can get a change of clothes ready too.”

“Yeah that would be great thank you.”

“Just be fast because I want to take one too.”

The hot water was nice against her freezing skin. Kou had left her coat at the office next to her sleeping bag. She picked up the closest bottle to her and opened it. It smelled like lavender and Jasmine. So this was Rin's secret to always smelling like the goddess of spring.

In the meanwhile Rin scrambled to find any pajamas that wouldn’t be swimming on Kou. Rin was a good size bigger, or at least Kou was a lot smaller.

“Kou, I’m leaving the change of clothes outside the door, ok?”

“Ok, thank you.” 

A minute later the bathroom door slowly opened to show Kou in a very large button up silk shirt and drawstring pants that were pulled to the very tightest. 

“I knew we weren’t the same size but this is much more of a difference than I expected”

“Oh shut up you’re the size of a twig.” 

Kou heard the sound of the water going and decided to explore the apartment a bit. It had been quite a while since she had been here. She noticed that among the wall that displayed the poster for Fairies, Fairies 2, and Fairies 3, also had posters of Pico and two other games she didn’t recognize. She did recognize the art style tho… Aoba. Kou made her way over to Rin’s desk. She probably shouldn’t be snooping around, but Rin’s desk was so organized there wasn’t much that wasn’t directly visible. There was however the corner of an envelope peeking out from underneath a book. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was pink and completely sealed. She turned it around… it was addressed to her apartment in France. Blushing and incredibly curious Kou did what was right and put it back under the book. Whatever it was, Rin hadn’t sent it for a reason. 

Rin and Kou spent the rest of the evening quite calmly, they had dinner, ate Rin's infamous cookies and each had a single glass of wine. It was a bottle of Mouton-Cadet Bordeaux she had sent her from France. Only a glass, but it left the both of them slightly tipsy. As the clock was approaching midnight both of them found it hard to keep their eyes open any longer. 

“I’ll go get a futon for myself, you can take the bed.” Rin said as she walked down the hall.

“No no it’s fine I prefer the futon.” 

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah your mattress is like a rock.”

“Ha true.”

Both of them lied down in their own beds. The futon was on the floor directly next to the bed. Rin turned away from Kou and faced the wall. It was dead quiet other than the gentle raindrops tapping against the window. Neither of them could sleep. 

“Rin? Are you awake?”

“I am.”

“Rin…”

“Yes?”

“What is in the letter on your desk?” 

Rin turned over to look down and meet eyes with Kou. They just kept eye contact for a while while Rin calmed down enough to stop blushing. She layed on her back and stared at the ceiling. “I’m guessing you saw the address that was written on it… It's just a small note”

“Why didn’t you just text me?”

“I was going to send something along with it. I ended up not doing it and then forgot about it.” Rin sighed, “Do you want to open it?”

She turned over to face Kou again. Her face was bright pink and very obviously flustered. Kou barely managed to get out a yes. Rin left the room and came back holding the envelope and something else concealed in her hand. 

“What do you have there?”

“J-just open it first” Rin stammered as she handed it to Kou. 

She tore the seal and pulled out the sip of paper inside it. When she unfolded it a dainty necklace fell from the wrapping. It was a gold necklace of half a pixelated heart. 

“Rin what's this-” Kou looked up to see Rin smiling with the same necklace hanging around her neck. “Is this really for me?”

“Of Course it is dummy.” Rin said as she hid her blushing face. 

Kou jumped up and tackled hugged Rin on the bed. “Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love it so so much!” 

“It’s just a necklace-” Rin was interrupted by a warm pair of lips against hers. 

A million thoughts and questions were racing through her head being confirmed and disproven by this sweet embrace, but in this moment of realisation she decided to kiss back. Kou’s hand slid from her shoulder up to her head, while the other slid to the middle of her back. Cold dainty hands holding their embrace together as close as they could get. 

This wasn’t Rin’s first kiss, but it was something she had wanted for so long that it lit off fireworks in her heart. She had completely forgotten what to do with her arms and hands and was glad Kou was taking the rails. Kou pulled away for a breath of air. 

Rin’s entire body was hot as can be and she couldn’t manage to get out any words as her mouth remained open as if it was ready to speak. They both looked slightly down to realise the magnets in the necklaces had come together and formed a complete heart. They silently stare at each other smiling. Each other's worries of moving on or not having feelings were disproven. Silently they held hands sitting on the bed and enjoying the somehow romantic atmosphere that had suddenly surrounded them. Kou slid her hand up to Rin’s face and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Hey beautiful” Kou said in a soft voice. A second wave of fireworks lit off in Rin’s heart.

“Y-yeah…?” 

“We should probably head to bed…”

“Oh… yeah probably.” 

Kou stood up and turned around to get into the futon. “Wait-” Rin grabbed the back of her silk sleep shirt lightly. “The bed has enough room for two…” This was it. The finale to the firework show that was going on in her chest, but this time it was her actions that lit the fuse. 

“You flirt.” Kou replied with a wide smile as she turned back around and got into the bed. 

The magical evening came to an end as they fell asleep in eachothers arms listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the window. The holes in their hearts had finally been filled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I hoped you liked it. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
